


Bad Things Happen Bingo 1-20

by WriterZim



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Burns, Electrocution, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hostage Situations, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Rape, Torture, Villain Kaminari Denki, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterZim/pseuds/WriterZim
Summary: Hello all,So this is going to be how this will work. I want to post the Bad Things Happen Bingo in batches so that my dashboard doesn't fill up with them. I have about 74 ideas that I want to write out of so this is how it's going to work from now on. I'll post the first 20 here and then the next 20 will be in the new work.This is going to have a lot of different fandoms and characters. Please enjoy!Thanks for reading!!!- Zim (Pidge)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Pulled In A Different Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first story of my rendition of Bad Things Happen Bingo. Instead of having a bingo card like some authors do I just made a list of my most favorite prompts... there happen to be 76 of them. So I plan on posting as many as I can because why not.  
> The prompt for this one is:  
> Grabbed by the Hair  
> Enjoy!  
> \- Zim (Pidge)

The village was always spooky at night. Once bustling during the day, now quiet and dark. Hinata hurried along trying to get home to Naruto as quickly as she could. She turned a corner and felt as if someone was following her. She glanced over her shoulder but saw no one. She continued along with her path. 

“Byakugan.” She mumbled under her breath. Her clan dojutsu fired up. She began to turn her head to scan her surroundings but it was too late. A hand reached out and gripped her hair, yanking back hard. The force of the pull made Hinata stumble back and yelp in pain. 

“Don’t try to fight.” The enemy Shinobi growled as they kept a tight grip on Hinata’s hair. She started making hand signs but the enemy only pulled tighter making her yelp more as pain shot through her scalp. 

“Let me go,” Hinata said trying to stay calm as the pain of her hair getting yanked was flooding her mind. The enemy Shinobi dragged her into a dark alley and kept a tight grip on her hair. Hinata considered reaching up with a Kunai and cutting her hair to break free but she didn’t act quickly enough. The enemy grabbed her kunai and threw them onto the ground. 

“No. Fighting.” The enemy Shinobi spoke again pulling even harder. Tears sprung into Hinata’s eyes as she reached behind her head and grabbed for the enemy’s hand. Both of her hands wrapped around the wrist and gripped tight. 

“What do you want?” She asked quietly. The enemy ignored her question and flung her towards the wall without letting go. He pulled her back up straight and Hinata could barely focus. Her nose was broken and blood poured down onto the ground. 

“Take me to your husband. I need something from the Hokage.” Hinata remained silent and refused to speak. “I won’t ask again. Take me to your husband. Now!” The enemy yelled before shoving her towards the wall again. Hinata winced as she was pulled back this time more blood pouring down her face. 

“Alright alright.” She mumbled as she started walking towards her house again. _“Please Naruto, please be able to fight.”_ She thought as the man gripped her hair even tighter basically making her scalp scream. She winced again as pain consumed her and she struggled to focus on walking the correct route to her house. Once back she let herself and the enemy inside hoping that both Himawari and Boruto were asleep. 

“Where’s his office?” The enemy asked. Hinata led him to the office where Naruto sat working on more paperwork. The enemy shinobi threw Hinata to the ground and looked at Naruto.

“Who are you?” Naruto asked standing quickly and trying to get to Hinata. 

“Don’t move or she dies.” The shinobi said pulling out a knife. Naruto froze and stared at him as the enemy moved forward and grabbed files. He backed out of the door and turned to run. Naruto immediately ran to Hinata. 

“Get him,” she mumbled as she tried to wipe the blood off her face only making it worse. 

“What happened?” Naruto asked completely ignoring her wishes and picking her up carefully to help clean off the blood. She told the story as she let him wipe the blood off her face and check her for any other injuries. 


	2. The Mangekyo Sharingan And The Infinite Tsukuyomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi isn't in a fight anymore, he is just in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of violence in this one. Please do not read if you are not comfortable with that.  
> The Prompt for this one is:  
> Cold-Blooded Torture  
> \- Zim(Pidge)

Kakashi's POV:

“However, there is something they can’t defend against. This special Sharingan jutsu called Tsukuyomi. Only someone with the Sharingan and Kekkai Genkai can defeat me.” Itachi spoke menacingly. My thoughts immediately focused on one person. The only person still alive that could possibly defeat him. 

_“Sasuke. Is that who he is here for?”_ I kept my focus on Itachi when my vision went black before flashing red. The next thing I knew, I was strapped to a cross. Restraints across my wrists and ankles. Itachi was standing in front of me with a sword. 

“I wonder how much of this someone without the Kekkai Genkai can take?” I was about to respond when he stabbed me in my lower abdomen. This pain was unlike any pain I have felt before. It coursed through my body quickly making me shake immediately. My eyes closed and I woke up without any wounds. 

_“So it was only Genjutsu?”_ I thought as I looked around seeing now two Itachi’s in front of me. Itachi stabbed me again and explained about the Tsukuyomi but I couldn’t quite focus on his words as the pain overwhelmed me. I heard him say something about 72 hours. _“Would I be able to last that long? I can’t give in. I have to stay strong.”_ I thought as my eyes closed again while the pain took over. This time when I opened my eyes, I didn’t have anyone in front of me, but I saw myself strapped into the same cross only feet from me with two Itachi’s in front of it. I was confused. _“How can I be seeing myself?”_ I heard one of the Itachi’s repeat something over and over. It was difficult to hear but I think he said ‘Time and space… Tsukuyomi’ as if trying to answer my question. I focused on seeing the other version of myself get stabbed. The pain for him grew overwhelming to the point he started straining against the restraints. I didn’t realize when an Itachi appeared in front of me until he had stabbed me. I strained against the restraints myself as every cell of my body burned in pain. I felt my breath growing ragged and my eyes started to close once more. This repeated over and over again. More versions of me kept popping up around me as I woke up again and again. Each time I kept seeing all of them get stabbed. The pain never ended. It was burning through my cells, coursing through my body. I didn’t feel anything but pain. _“Time must almost be up… it felt as if days have already passed.”_ I thought as I was soon surrounded by multiple Itachi’s. 

“Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go,” Itachi said much to my surprise. 

_“Only a second has passed!”_ I thought as my breathing grew more and more ragged. All at once, all of Itachi’s copies stabbed me. This pain was worse than I previously felt. I thought that I was being ripped apart but after minutes of that pain, or what seemed like minutes, it stopped. I was face to face with another Itachi. 

“Why?” I mumbled while pulling against the restraints once more. 

“Like I said. I’m curious to see how long someone without the Kekkai Genkai can last.” He finished his statement by stabbing me again. My eyes closed and the whole thing restarted. Over and over, I felt my body being ripped apart by thousands of swords. Eventually, my body started to become so weak I couldn’t scream, grunt, or make any noise anymore. I could barely lift my head. I could barely react to the pain. My thoughts started drifting to Naruto and Sasuke. My mind starts drifting to Iruka. No matter what I thought of or focused on, the torture did not stop. It kept coming, sword by sword, body by body, all because Itachi was curious. I wasn’t a prisoner here, I wasn’t an enemy he was fighting. I was just a test case for him to see how well someone without the precious Kekkai Genkai could survive. I was just a test case for him to see how much a non-Uchiha with the Sharingan could take. I felt my body giving up. I felt my breath slow, my heart’s pounding grew louder and louder until my vision flashed red and I was back in the real world. I dropped to my knees on the water. My two comrades behind me question what’s going on and I find out at that moment that those 72 hours of getting tortured, only took 1 second in the real world. My vision goes black, this time it seems more permanent, this time I don’t think I’ll return. 


	3. The Mark Of A Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari is reunited with his old boyfriend and he has a gift ready for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> I thought that this would work better than having 74 one-shot works on my dashboard so here's the third one.   
> Enjoy!   
> This prompt is:   
> Electrocution  
> \- Zim (Pidge)

“Sero… time to wake up.” Kaminari smirked as he walked around the chair that Sero was currently tied up in. Sero groaned and his eyes flickered open slowly. He glanced around the room for a moment before seeing who was circling him. 

“K-Kaminari?” He asked his voice sounded rough like it hadn’t been used in a while. Kaminari smiled. 

“Yes, well, kinda.” He smirked as he stopped circling and stood in front of Sero. He smiled before stroking Sero’s face gently. “I missed you. So handsome.” He mumbled. 

“Where have you been? H-how do I know it’s you?” Sero said moving his face away from Kaminari’s hand. 

“That’s not funny Sero. Don’t you recognize me?” Kaminari pouted. Sero was breathing heavily from fear. He stared at Kaminari who was now wearing all black and has veiny, electric, lightning bolt scar on the left side of his face. 

“What happened to you, Kaminari?” Sero asked quietly. Kaminari smiled. 

“I had to go through quite a lot. I think that I have a chance of making you the same as me right now but you have to trust me here Sero. You have to trust that I am doing this because I love you.” Kaminari whispered. Sero wasn’t sure if he could trust him. 

“What caused those scars on you, Kaminari?” Sero asked trying to find exactly the answer he was looking for. 

“Electricity,” Kaminari answered quietly as he knelt down in front of Sero. He stared into Sero’s eyes and smiled. “Now you will have the same scars. I promise it won’t hurt too bad and the scars will only make you more handsome. Like I said love, trust me.” Kaminari whispered. Sero’s heart rate was increasing by the second. 

“Please Kami… don’t do this.” He whispered trying to break through to him. Sero knew this wasn’t the Kaminari that he loved. “Please.” He whispered again. Kaminari’s smiled faded for a second before it returned. He placed a hand on Sero’s left cheek. Sero didn’t move this time and Kaminari started tearing up slightly. He stroked Sero’s cheek. 

“You want to be with me right?” Kaminari asked. Sero nodded. 

“Of course I do.” He mumbled slightly offended that he had to be asked that question. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

“Then let me do this,” Kaminari whispered before kissing Sero’s other cheek. 

“I want to be with you Kami, but not this way. Please, think about this and stop. I want to be normal,” Sero said his voice breaking from fear. Kaminari frowned again. 

“You don’t get a choice Sero. I want to make you just like me so stop fighting it.” He said quietly. Sero struggled against the rope holding him in the chair. 

“Please! Kami listen to me. Don’t do this!” He begged as Kaminari smiled and activated his quirk. Sero felt his body tense up and his heartbeat becoming irregular. He felt his skin burning and his eyesight started going black. Kaminari stopped to let Sero breathe for a minute. Tears spilled out of his eyes. “P-please K-kami…” Sero stuttered as his heart still felt offbeat. Kaminari smiled. 

“It’s almost over love. Just a little longer.” He used his quirk again and Sero’s body tensed up once more. He couldn’t move but he felt like he needed to. His heart seemed to stop and then start multiple times. The pain on his skin was unbearable. Almost like fire but with a worse sting. He felt the air pushed out of his lungs and finally Kaminari stopped. He leaned forward panting and crying as Kaminari knelt down to face him. Kaminari gently lifted Sero’s chin and smiled as he saw a matching mark on his boyfriend’s face. He leaned in and kissed Sero smiling widely when he pulled back. He opened his phone and took a picture of him. He showed the picture to Sero. 

“W-what did you do?” Sero mumbled. 

“I made you even more handsome. I love you Sero. I always will. Now we can be villains.” He whispered as he gently traced the mark on Sero’s face. “Together.” He mumbled with a sick smile. 

_ “Villains? No…. Kaminari what happened to you?” _ Sero thought as his vision faded to black from the pain.


	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tries to make it home to Iruka but he doesn't expect this obstacle on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!   
> Ok so this is the fourth one. I told myself that I would post two a day but I got behind so now I plan on posting one a day unless I am able to get the inspiration to suddenly make two more today and get them posted (but considering it is 5 pm I don't foresee that happening). So please enjoy.   
> This prompt is:   
> Ambush   
> \- Zim (Pidge)

Kakashi was rushing, tree branch to tree branch, hurrying to get home to Iruka. He was moving as fast as he could but he was quite weak from his month-long mission. He knew that he probably needed to go to the hospital for chakra depletion but he wanted to see Iruka first. He was focused on seeing Iruka again when three enemy shinobi landed on the branches in front of him. Kakashi stopped, almost falling because of his momentum but he managed to catch himself. He stared at the three shinobi and waited for them to either identify themselves or make the first move. 

_ “I am too weak to use Sharingan so this is going to be fun…” _ Kakashi thought sarcastically as the three Shinobi moved closer but didn’t attack. He was able to see their forehead protectors and saw that each of them has a scratch through the symbol.  _ “Missing nin. Shit.” _ He thought as he gripped his kunai. He remained silent as the first one started making hand signs. He wasn’t able to figure out what they were since he wasn’t using his Sharingan. He quickly flung out a kunai and it hit one of the shinobi in the throat. Their body fell to the ground and made a sickening noise as it did so. The other two glanced over and then returned their focus as if nothing had happened. Kakashi frowned under his mask and threw another kunai to try and take out another one of the shinobi but they dodged. Kakashi sighed and waited for their attack since he didn’t want to waste any more kunai. One shinobi flew towards him with their own kunai drawn ready to attack him. Kakashi dodged and spun trying to grab one of the enemy shinobi but he was hit by a kunai. Kakashi winced and hissed in pain as his hand flew to cover the wound. He dropped to one knee on a tree branch and kept his balance. One of the enemies made more hand signs and suddenly the trees started moving. Kakashi jumped over to avoid getting hit by the moving trees. Kakashi landed on an unaffected tree and stared at the missing-nin. 

“Come on Kakashi. Make this easier for us. You aren’t at your strongest. You won’t last long with your injuries. Especially not with the wound you just got.” One of the enemy shinobi taunted. Kakashi stared at them. 

_ “What? They know me… I must have done something to them in the past. This seems personal and the wound… was the kunai dipped in poison?” _ Kakashi thought as he felt dizziness hit him. He didn’t let it show to the missing-nin as he stood there waiting for their next move. Both of the missing-nin ran at him and attacked. He felt his side get cut up with a kunai and then he dropped. He landed roughly on the ground but managed to run to cover and summon Pakkun, his ninken. 

“Send word to Iruka and Tsunade. I think I have been poisoned.” Kakashi used the last bit of his chakra to transport Pakkun into the village. He began to feel the symptoms of chakra depletion. 

_ “I can’t take much more of this. Iruka and Pakkun need to hurry.” _ Kakashi thought. He watched carefully as he saw the missing-nin drop to the ground and start searching for him. He was gripping his side and soon his hands were slick with blood.  _ “Damn!” _ Kakashi thought bitterly as he realized this fight would be over much faster than it would take for help to arrive. He decided to just end it and walk into the middle of the clearing where the missing-nin stood. He wasn’t going to hide but he also wasn’t going to go without a fight. He stood there staring at them silently as they started making hand signs. Kakashi tried to see if he could recognize them but once again he wasn’t using his Sharingan. He stood there waiting for their first move. Then it came. The trees came to life again and Kakashi ran to avoid them. He dodged the trees but got hit by a kunai flying towards him. He felt one fly through his shoulder. He bit back a curse as the pain coursed through his arm. He stumbled and then managed to catch himself for a brief second before collapsing. His body had taken all that it could. He was panting from exhaustion as the two missing-nin walked over to him and towered above him. One drew a kunai and knelt down. 

“Finally. I can get my revenge.” They lifted the kunai and started to swing down when their comrade was taken out by a flying kunai. They turned and stood quickly searching for whoever threw the kunai that took down the other missing-nin. Another one flew from the opposite direction and took them out as well. 

“Kakashi!!” A familiar voice screamed out. Kakashi tried to respond but he couldn’t speak. He just stared at the sky as he heard someone running towards him. His vision started to fade to black and right before it did the face appeared in his line of sight. Iruka’s face was contorted in worry as he immediately leaned down to pick up Kakashi. As soon as Kakashi felt Iruka’s arms around him, his vision went completely black. His body gave out from the strain of chakra depletion, blood loss, and poisoning. Iruka hoped that he wasn’t too late as he picked Kakashi up and hurried him back to the village. 


	5. These Are The Childhood Memories That Never Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi relives the worst night of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I was struggling with personal things but I am going to get back with writing as soon as I possibly can. This one-shot kinda hit hard on a personal level so it's kinda difficult to post this. But I hope you all enjoy it!  
> The prompt is:  
> Burns  
> \- Zim (Pidge)

Dabi walked into the bar and sat down. Kurogiri passed him some alcohol. 

“You ok?” He asked. Dabi nodded and then downed the whole glass. 

“More?” He asked. Kurogiri nodded and filled the cup again. Dabi’s arms started tingling. He sighed. 

_“Here it comes…”_ He thought as the tingling intensified and he began to feel a burning sensation. Every once in a while he would feel this. It was whenever he thought about his old family and that man. That man who has the audacity to call himself a father. That man who first made his skin like this but then pushed their mother to the point where she did the same to Shoto, to the youngest of them all. Dabi tried to ignore the pain but it wouldn’t go away. He stood up and walked out. He needed to go somewhere private. He didn’t care where it was. He just needed somewhere private or somewhere he felt comfortable. The pain engulfed his mind. He felt as if he was reliving that night all over again. 

_“Come on Touya! You need to be stronger!! If you aren’t strong enough to stop me then you will never be strong enough to stop anyone else. I am going easy on you!” Endeavor screamed at him. Touya flinched back and nodded. He stood up and looked at his father. “Again!” His father screamed before rushing forward and attacking him. Touya fought back. He tried to keep up but couldn’t. He ended up getting knocked down again. His arms were screaming in pain from overusing his quirk. Tears started to fill his eyes._

_“I-I need a minute.” He mumbled. His father stormed over._

_“What did you say?!” Endeavor boomed. Touya flinched again._

_“I. Need. A. Minute.” He said clearly. Endeavor hit Touya in the face._

_“You’ll get a minute when you take me down.” He yelled. Touya held his face where it stung from the hit and nodded._

_“Yes, Father.” He said quietly as he stood up._

_“Again.” Endeavor roared as he ran towards Touya. Touya fought back, once again losing. He landed hard this time and Endeavor picked him up by his throat. “Do I need to remind you why I am training you?!” Endeavor screamed. Touya couldn’t breathe properly. He was clawing at Endeavor’s hands trying to get free. “I am training you because you are supposed to be strong. You need to grow to be the strongest and overcome All Might as the #1 hero. That is your destiny.” He screamed as he let go of Touya._

_“Yes, Father,” Touya repeated. He knew that the only reason he still put up with this so-called ‘training’ was to protect Shoto. “I will be the strongest.” He said standing up again._

_“Good. Because if you aren’t able to beat All Might, I will turn to your brother, Shoto. He seems to be the stronger out of you two and he is so much younger.” Endeavor taunted._

_“No!” Touya screamed. Endeavor stared at him raising an eyebrow._

_“No?” He asked, smirking. “So that’s your soft spot, eh?” Endeavor asked. Touya stared at him._

_“I will do whatever you want if you leave him alone.” He growled looking at his father. Endeavor nodded._

_“Then prove to me that you are strong.” Endeavor ordered. Touya nodded somewhat hesitantly and then readied to fight again. He knew he was pushing it. He knew that this fight would result in some damage. Touya could feel that his body wouldn’t last much longer than this fight, but he got ready to fight anyway. He waited for Endeavor to make a move. “What are you waiting for, coward?!” Endeavor screamed at Touya. Touya lost it and ran at his father with everything he could. He felt his arms searing in pain. He couldn’t let Endeavor near Shoto. He had to protect his little brother no matter the cost to himself. He kept focus as well as he could but soon he fell to the ground in pain so unbelievably strong that he couldn’t do anything but scream. Endeavor walked over and rolled his eyes. “Pathetic.” He picked Touya up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out._

_“Dad! It hurts!!” Touya screamed as he was dragged outside and put in the car. Endeavor drove into the middle of the city and pushed Touya out of the car leaving him in an alley._

_“Weak. Your brother Shoto will be better.” Endeavor said as he closed the door before driving off. Touya tried to stand to run after the car but he couldn’t move since his body was searing in pain._

“Dabi? Are you ok?” Toga asked, knocking on the door. 

“What?” Dabi asked, not really hearing her as he rubbed at his arms. 

“Are you ok?” She repeated. 

“Oh, yeah.” He mumbled as he kept rubbing where the burns stung. These burns never let him forget. No matter how much hair dye, no matter what his name was, there was still that part of his life. That part of his life swirling through his mind because of these burns. These marks of his childhood. They never let him forget that he wasn’t Dabi, but instead, he was Touya Todoroki.


	6. Villain Attack Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a villain attack turns deadly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! so this one is really short cause I wasn't too inspired for this prompt but I tried my best. I'm also struggling with personal things so my writing slowed from one a day to one every couple of days. I am trying to write as much as I can but I also want it to be good.   
> This prompt is:   
> Blood from the Mouth  
> \- Zim (Pidge)

Todoroki stood up and ran out onto the street, where the fight was taking place 

“Midoriya!” He yelled as he tried to find his classmate. 

“Todoroki-kun?!” Midoriya yelled after hearing Todoroki call for him. “Over here!” He called. Todoroki ran through that rubble that was created by the villain’s quirk. 

“Midoriya?!” He called again as he tried to find where his classmate was. Todoroki ran around to a pile where he saw green hair sticking out of the rubble. “Midoriya!!” Todoroki called as he ran forward and started to pull rubble away. 

“Todoroki-kun!” Midoriya said in relief as the rubble was pulled off of him. He struggled to his feet and Todoroki began to check him for injuries.

“Are you bleeding anywhere?” He asked quickly as he checked for blood. Midoriya smiled convincingly. 

“I’m fine.” He said trying to hide the pain he was feeling in his stomach. Todoroki nodded and turned to face the street. 

“He’s out there somewhere. We need to help our classmates.” Todoroki said. 

“I agree. But it’s going to be difficult. I mean his quirk…” Midoriya gestured to the rubble around them. “It’s powerful.” 

“I know but we have to protect the citizens. Come on.” Todoroki takes off running and Midoriya follows a little slowly at first but catches up soon. Todoroki stopped once seeing the main fight. 

“Todoroki, hold on. Kacchan is out there. He won’t watch out for others. We should let him handle this right now and we’ll jump in if anything starts going wrong ok?” Midoriya asked. 

“No, I have to go help. Come on Midoriya.” Todoroki said, pulling Midoriya closer to the fight. Todoroki started to attack with his quirk as Midoriya stayed back. 

“Alright Deku! Help us!!” Bakugou called out. Midoriya nodded and attacked the villain with his quirk. Bakugou moved to the side allowing Midoriya to get a good hit on the villain. Todoroki and Bakugou continued to attack while Midoriya fell forward. Neither Bakugou nor Todoroki realized. They took down the Villain swiftly after that. 

“We did it Midoriya!” Todoroki said as he turned around to face Midoriya only to see Midoriya on the ground. 

“Deku?!” Bakugou yelled, running over. Midoriya looked up at the two boys and coughed. He covered his mouth and pulled his hand back to reveal blood in his palm. Some dripped out of his mouth and he looked up weakly.

“I guess I was hurt… that rubble…” He mumbled. Todoroki quickly knelt down. 

“Bakugou! Go get a teacher or a pro hero! Someone!!” Todoroki yelled. Bakugou turned and ran realizing how urgent this was. Todoroki moved Midoriya so that he was sitting against some other rubble. 

“S-sorry Todoroki-kun, I felt the pain but it was more important to get this guy.” Midoriya coughed again, this time more blood leaving his mouth. 

“Did it cause internal bleeding?” Todoroki asked gently, feeling Midoriya’s stomach. Midoriya winced in pain and nodded. Todoroki looked distressed. “Alright just hold on. We’ll get you to a hospital.” 

“No. Todoroki-kun. I don’t think I’ll make it. I can tell, it’s bad.” Midoriya mumbled. Todoroki reached up and wiped away some of the blood from his mouth. 

“Just hang in. Bakugou will come back with someone to help.” Todoroki mumbled. Midoriya coughed some more and spit to the side. More blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth and he slowly reached up to wipe it away. He closed his eyes. Todoroki began to tap his face. “No! Hey! Stay with me! Midoriya!” He said urgently. Midoriya didn’t respond. Todoroki continued to tap his face but no response ever came. Bakugou came running back with a pro hero in tow but they both stopped once seeing Midoriya. 

“You let him die Half and Half?!” Bakugou yelled. Todoroki shook his head at Bakugou and stood up. He pushed back him and walked away from his dead classmate. 


	7. Training Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou and Kirishima team up for a training exercise but neither of them has a clue that this could possibly be their last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I meant to post this a while ago, well finish writing it a while ago, but I got busy with school work since there is so much more going on now that school is online. So here is the seventh Bad Things Happen Bingo Oneshot.   
> I do want to warn that there are descriptions of injuries in this one so if you can't handle that then please do not read this one.   
> This prompt is:   
> Caught in an Explosion.  
> \- Zim (Pidge)

Most Class 1-A students were scared of Bakugou, but not Kirishima because he was the one who could stand up to Bakugou and escape uninjured. 

“Alright, everyone! We need you all to pair up for the next training exercise. I will let you all pick your partners this time only.” Aizawa said before the class burst into conversation. 

“Hey, Shitty Hair! You’re my partner!” Bakugou yelled. Kirishima jumped slightly not expecting Bakugou to come up to him. Normally Kirishima had to convince Bakugou to let him pair off with him. 

“Sure Bakugou! Normally, you never come up to me.” Kirishima said. 

“Yeah well I want to use my quirk excessively in this training exercise and you are the only one who can work with me when I do that,” Bakugou said. Kirishima shrugged. 

“I guess. So what is this training exercise anyway?” He asked as he and Bakugou walked to the side to show that they were paired off. 

“I guess we’ll find out when everyone pairs off,” Bakugou grumbled before going silent. The rest of the class broke into pairs soon after so Aizawa started explaining the training exercise. 

“In this exercise, you and your teammate will be working together to find a hideout. The hideout can be anywhere in the practice city. Your team will have ten minutes. You need to follow clues that you will be given right before your exercise begins. Each round will be different. So who wants to start?” Aizawa asked. Bakugou stepped forward and dragged Kirishima with him. 

“We’ll start,” Bakugou growled. Aizawa nodded and handed him a file. 

“Alright, you two go to the gate into the practice city and I’ll let you know when to begin,” Aizawa said. Bakugou handed the file to Kirishima. 

“Come on Shitty Hair. Keep up.” Bakugou said as he started walking off towards the gate to the practice city. Kirishima sighed and started walking. He opened the file. 

“So based on our clues. I think the hideout is probably in the center of the city, or near the center at least.” Kirishima said as they walked. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Bakugou mumbled. 

“Our clues don’t matter? Bakugou. That’s kinda what gives us an idea of where it might be.” Kirishima replied laughing slightly. Bakugou stopped walking. 

“It doesn’t matter what the clues are because my plan involves you staying out of the way and me exploding everything in our way until we find the hideout.” He said. 

“Oh that doesn’t sound very heroic,” Kirishima said with a smile. 

“Shut up Shitty Hair!” Bakugou growled. Kirishima chuckled.

“I’m just saying. Blowing up every building does more damage than help.” He said as they stopped walking. They had arrived at the gate. 

“Yeah, well whatever. We are doing it my way.” Bakugou said as he stared into the practice city. 

“Alright, then but if we get in trouble for causing a lot of damage then I am telling Mr. Aizawa that it is your fault,” Kirishima said. 

“You are allowed to begin in 3… 2… 1. Go.” Aizawa said through some speakers. Bakugou ran in ahead of Kirishima. He started exploding buildings as he ran. Kirishima sighed and followed trying to catch up with him. 

“Keep up Shitty Hair!” Bakugou yelled. Kirishima sped up his running speed and hardened as he ran so that he wouldn’t be hurt in any explosions. He caught up with Bakugou and braced each explosion without getting injured. Bakugou kept exploding the buildings one by one. Kirishima just followed, not doing anything because Bakugou told him not to. Bakugou paused for a second and Kirishima unhardened so that he didn’t get tired from using his quirk. Bakugou looked around. 

“I told you, it’s in the center of the city,” Kirishima said nonchalantly. Bakugou growled and set off another explosion. This time since Kirishima had unhardened, he was sent flying back into some rubble. 

“I know you said that! But you are probably wrong Shitty Hair!” Bakugou yelled as he turned to face Kirishima. Panic spread quickly across his face when he didn’t see Kirishima immediately. “Shitty Hair?!” Bakugou yelled before looking. He spotted Kirishima laying on top of the rubble of a nearby building. Bakugou ran over to him quickly. “Shitty Hair! Why did you use your fucking quirk idiot?!” He yelled once he got there and started checking Kirishima’s injuries. They were bad. There were full-body burns down his right side. Kirishima’s right arm was completely burnt, it seemed like it couldn’t be saved. Kirishima had cuts on his side from the rubble that he landed on. His leg looked almost as if it was turned the wrong way. Bakugou assumed that it was broken from the impact. He started to try and pick Kirishima up to get him to the nurse’s office but he didn’t want to make the injuries worse. 

“I didn’t,” Kirishima coughed. “I didn’t know you were going to start using yours again.” He coughed once more and his voice sounded strained. “I’m sorry Bakugou. I should have consistently used my quirk.” Kirishima tried to move. 

“Don’t try to move,” Bakugou said as he was now concerned for his classmate. “Mr. Aizawa!!” Bakugou yelled hoping that their teacher was on his way. 

“I’m sorry Bakugou. I didn’t stay out of your,” Kirishima coughs and he tries to speak again but he can’t. All that comes out is some gurgling noise. 

“No. Don’t apologize Shitty… Kirishima. It was my fault. Just hang in there. Please! Mr. Aizawa is on his way.” Bakugou felt his heart racing in fear as he watched Kirishima’s breath slow. Kirishima started to close his eyes. “Hey! Kirishima! Keep your eyes open! Please!” He cried out. Bakugou looked up searching for his teacher. “Mr. Aizawa!! We’re over here!!” Bakugou screamed as he saw his teacher near them. Aizawa turned at the yell and ran forward. Recovery girl was right behind him. 

“What happened?!” Aizawa said angrily as he walked up. Bakugou got hit with reality right then and there and did something he never did before, he started tearing up. 

“I hit him with my quirk. Please help him! I didn’t mean to hurt him. Please.” Bakugou said, starting to cry. Aizawa realized how much this was affecting Bakugou and decided to not yell at him right away. 

“I can try but Bakugou, his injuries are bad.” Recovery Girl said before checking Kirishima over to see all the damage. 

“Please try,” Bakugou mumbled again. Recovery Girl turned to Aizawa. 

“I don’t think I can do much.” She whispered to Aizawa. “His injuries are too severe.” Aizawa nodded and began to lead Bakugou away as more teachers arrived with news that they had called an ambulance. Bakugou let himself be led away as he watched paramedics rush in. Everything seemed in slow motion to him as he walked away with his teacher. 


	8. Ruined Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession? More like destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Finally got around to writing a new bad things happen. This one isn't too bad and it's pretty short. Soo.... here you go. 
> 
> Prompt: Communication suddenly cut off
> 
> -Zim (Pidge)

Yamaguchi was zoned out, staring at his homework, not writing. His eyes flicked to the time. 

_ “6:57. Shit. Three more minutes until Tsukki will call.I need to tell him. I can’t… I can’t keep living like this.”  _ He thought. His fingers started tapping on the table as nervousness coursed through him. He zoned out again and didn't realize that the three minutes passed. His phone lit up and rang out as a skype call appeared. He jumped at the noise and reached for his phone. His thumb hovered over the accept button before hitting it and answering the call. He set his phone up against his book and picked up his pencil to pretend as if he were fine.

"Hello Yamaguchi. What are you working on?" Tsukishima asked as the video loaded. 

“Oh um… math.” Yamaguchi mumbled 

_ “Gathering courage…” _ He thought bitterly as his heart pounded in his chest. 

“Do you need help?” Tsukishima asked. 

“No. But… um I need to talk to you.” Yamaguchi mumbled as he put his pencil down. Tsukishima was silent for a moment. Yamaguchi looked at the screen to see Tsukishima finish a math problem and then put his pencil down as well. 

“Well I am listening. Is everything ok?” He said, turning his undivided attention to Yamaguchi. 

“No. And I need you to promise that you will let me say everything I need to say before you speak. If I don’t say it all at once… then I will lose any courage that I have.” Yamaguchi whispered. 

“Of course.” Tsukishima promised. Yamaguchi took a deep breath. 

“I like you. I have liked you since we first met. I know that was years ago but I never got the courage to tell you. I was too scared because we became such close friends and I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t know if telling you would make you hate me so, for the longest time, I stayed by your side as a friend. I convinced myself that having you in my life, even if it wasn’t as a boyfriend, was better than risking losing you but I can’t do it anymore Tsukki. It hurts. It hurts too much to stay your friend. I don’t know if you have any feelings for me but I have feelings for you and I need you to know that.” Yamaguchi paused. 

“Yama-” Tsukishima began. 

“I’m not done. If you don’t like me then I’m sorry but I can’t be your friend anymore. I know you don’t have many friends but the issue is that I… Well frankly I can’t stand seeing you every day. I’m sorry to force you to make a decision but I cannot go on as I have. I know this is probably just ruining our friendship…” Yamaguchi mumbled. Silence ensued for a minute. Tsukishima wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t interrupt Yamaguchi again. 

“I-I honestly have to say that I am surprised. I didn’t know that you liked me… um,” Tsukishima paused, trying to think. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Yamaguchi mumbled, reaching for his phone. 

“No Yamaguchi, it’s ok. I just need a moment to think.” Tsukishima assured him. 

“I’m sorry for ruining our friendship. I like you, Tsukki… I need to go.” Yamaguchi said quietly. He hung up the phone. Yamaguchi flung the phone onto his bed and started sobbing. Tears streamed down his face onto his math homework. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry for running our friendship. I like you, Tsukki… I need to go.” Yamaguchi mumbled. 

“No wait! Yama!” Tsukishima said quickly but Yamaguchi didn’t hear him and hung up the phone. Tsukishima stared at his phone, now showing Yamaguchi’s contact page and no longer in an active call. Yamaguchi’s status went offline. “I like you too…” Tsukishima whispered, staring at his phone. He blinked back tears and shook his head. He focused back on trying to figure out what to do. He texted Yamaguchi. 

_ ‘Yamaguchi. We need to talk.’  _ He sent before calling only a moment later. There was no response. Tsukishima cursed and dropped his phone onto his desk. He stared at his homework for a second before picking his phone up again. He opened up his conversation with Suga. 

_ ‘Suga. I am sorry to bother you but can I talk to you for a second?’ _ He hit send and waited. Seconds later a reply came in. 

_ ‘Sure, call me.’ _ Suga responded. Tsukishima dialled him and waited for Suga to answer. Suga answered the phone. 

_ “Tsukishima? Is everything ok?”  _ Suga asked as he answered, his voice laced with concern. 

“I fucked up… bad.” Tsukishima mumbled. 

_ “Tsukishima, tell me what is going on. Do you need help? Are you injured? What’s wrong?” _ Suga asked quickly. 

“Yamaguchi… he told me that he liked me and I was surprised. I responded and he got upset and hung up. He won’t answer me now.” Tsukishima explained. 

_ “Well what did you reply with?” _ Suga asked. 

“I was surprised so I said that I was surprised and that I didn’t know that he liked me. I then paused because I needed a moment to think but he apologized for ruining our friendship and said he liked me one more time and hung up.” He mumbled. 

_ “Well, did he ruin your guys’ friendship?” _ Suga asked quietly, after a moment of thinking. 

“I… well, yes he did.” Tsukishima admitted. 

_ “I can understand why he would hang up now.” _ Suga replied. 

“No, it’s… not like that.” Tsukishima sighed. “He didn’t ruin it as I don’t want to see him again… he ruined it because we won’t be friends anymore. We will be more than that. I like him back Suga… I just don’t know how to contact him or how to tell him what I feel. Emotions aren’t really my thing.” Tsukishima whispered. 

_ “You like him back?”  _ Suga asked a tiny bit surprised. 

“Yes. I do. Please Suga. Help me.” Tsukishima asked. His tone of voice immediately made Suga feel bad for him. 

_ “Of course Tsukishima. Let me try to talk to him. Get him to call you.” _ Suga said. 

“Thank you.” Tsukishima mumbled. Suga hung up and Tsukishima put his homework away. It wasn’t due until the next week and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to focus on it tonight so he just laid down on his bed and waited for a call back. Moments later a notification popped up on his phone. He lifted it and saw that Yamaguchi had posted a video. He tapped it and it started playing. 

_ "Tsukki I don't know if you'll watch this or not and I… well I do care but I really like you, ok? And that's why I hung up. Everything that's happened is my fault and… I'm sorry…" _ The video ended ubruptly. Tsukishima looked at the caption of the video. It said:

_ 'To the team. I'm quitting volleyball. I will be deleting this video in the morning and I will turn off my cell phone. Please do not contact me.'  _ Tsukishima's heart stopped as he read those words. He sat up and called Yamaguchi. 

"Please answer. Please answer!" He mumbled as the phone rang. It went to voicemail and Tsukishima hopped up off of his bed as he ended the call, not leaving a message. He quickly pulled his shoes on and ran out of his house. His mom called after him as he left but he didn't answer. He ran to Yamaguchi’s house and pounded on the front door. Yamaguchi opened the door and quickly tried to shut it. 

"Go away!" He called. 

"Please Yamaguchi. I need to talk to you!" Tsukishima begged through the door. 

"I can't face you. Please Tsukki just leave me alone." Yamaguchi said back. Tsukishima could hear the tears in his voice. He paused and didn't say anything for a moment. He turned and walked away from the door. He heard it open so he turned back only to see Yamaguchi closing the door again. Tsukishima blinked back some more tears and turned around to continue to his house, not knowing that would be the last time he ever talked to Yamaguchi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. ... so this one probably wasn't what you were expecting for this prompt. I know I could have done so much more for it but.... well honestly this is based off real life. I needed to vent after something happened and yeah.... 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Unwanted Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy can do a lot... Suga will soon find out how far it will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> SO MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> This prompt hit very close to me. A lot of this is based on a similar experience except it didn't end like this. It ended much worse in real life. I'm ok now but I needed to vent so this gave me a way to do that. 
> 
> The prompt is: Attempted Rape  
> Please do not read this if you don't think you can handle it. I don't want to trigger or upset anyone. I was just writing Bad Things Happen Bingo prompts and I happened to get this one. So please be very careful about this and do not read it if you aren't sure you can handle it. 
> 
> -Zim (Pidge)

Sugawara walked out of the gym, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He had to stay late to clean, and Daichi offered to help, but he refused, telling Daichi to go home and rest. Suga locked the gym door and slid the keys into his pocket before beginning the walk back to his house. He kept his phone in his hand but didn’t look at it. He hated walking alone at night and would never divert his attention to anything but the darkness around him. He told Daichi that he would be fine, but, at this moment, Suga wished he had let Daichi stay behind with him. His eyes scanned the darkness around him while he listened closely to make sure no one was following him. His phone beeped with an incoming message, startling Suga to the point that he jumped and accidentally dropped his phone. His phone cracked as it hit the ground. It shattered into many different pieces. Suga sighed and crouched down to see if anything was salvageable, but it wasn’t. He grabbed the pieces and put them in his pocket. As he did so, a branch snapped to his right. His head whipped to look at the sound, but he couldn’t see anything. He stood up and hurried along, trying to get to the next lit area, which was about 3 minutes away from where he was. He kept on alert as he neared a corner on the road. He paused for only a moment to check behind him to see if someone was following. Ever since he heard that branch snap, he felt like he was being watched. He didn’t see anyone behind him, so he sighed and turned around to continue around the corner. He was about to turn when a hand reached out, covered his mouth, and pulled him into a dark alley. He was shoved against a wall, and the hand was held firmly over his mouth. He tried to push against the person but to no avail. 

“Hello, Sugawara.” A familiar voice purred. Suga’s eyes adjusted to the dark, allowing him to see who he thought that voice belonged. Kuroo stood there with a terrifying look on his face. Suga tried to talk, but his voice was muffled by Kuroo’s hand. “Uh uh uh… it would be best to stay quiet,” Kuroo whispered before removing his hand to lean in to kiss him. Suga’s eyes widened as Kuroo’s mouth connected with his. He pushed against Kuroo and tried to stop the kiss, but he couldn't. Kuroo was too strong. Once Kuroo pulled back, he put his hand over Suga’s mouth again to silence the promptly following protests. Suga tried to hit Kuroo to make him let go, but Kuroo just took the hit. “It’s not very nice to hit people, Sugawara. Now I’m sure you must be confused but… I am here for a particular reason. Daichi left me for you. I want to know…” Kuroo leaned in, “what is so special about Sugawara Koushi that made Daichi leave me?” Kuroo purred into Suga’s ear. Suga tensed up and closed his eyes as a shiver of disgust ran down his spine. Kuroo removed his hand again and pressed his lips to Suga’s once more. 

_“I need to stop him!”_ Suga thought desperately as he tried to protest the kiss. His protests were silenced as Kuroo ran his tongue across Suga’s lips as if asking for entry into his mouth. Suga kept his lips pressed tightly together as his face distorted into disgust. Kuroo gripped Suga’s waist and ground his knee against Suga’s groin. Suga gasped involuntarily, giving Kuroo a chance he needed to slip his tongue into Suga’s mouth. Suga started hitting Kuroo’s shoulder to stop him, but all it did was annoy Kuroo to the point that he grabbed Suga’s wrists and pinned them against the wall above him. Suga screamed into the kiss, trying to make noise, hoping someone would hear. Kuroo seemed to be irritated as he took both of Suga’s wrists in one of his hands and pulled out of the kiss, covering Suga’s mouth again.   
“Now, now. Stay quiet, Suga. It would be a shame if someone interrupted us. I want to see why Daichi likes you so much. You certainly are pretty, and I promise… I will make you feel good.” Kuroo purred again. Suga felt his heart stopped as it dawned on him what Kuroo’s true intentions were. Kuroo pressed his body against Suga’s and moved to kiss and bite along Suga’s neck. Suga struggled to get his hands free or to push Kuroo away, but he couldn’t move. His heart rate sped up, and tears started to brim his eyes as he stopped struggling. “There we go. I knew you would come to like it eventually.” Kuroo whispered into Suga’s ear before biting his earlobe. Suga involuntarily moaned slightly at the bite before cursing himself in his mind. “Oh, you like that?” Kuroo smirked before returning to bite along Suga’s neck. Suga’s tears began to slip from his eyes. He stayed there, no longer struggling as Kuroo kissed and bit his neck. He tried to ignore the pain that the bites left as Kuroo got more and more aggressive. He felt something warm start dripping down his neck after an incredibly hard bite. He opened his eyes when he felt Kuroo stop to see Kuroo staring at him with blood on his lips. Suga’s eyes widened as he realized what that feeling was. Kuroo had bitten him so hard that he started bleeding. Kuroo smiled before pulling Suga’s arms down his side and pinning Suga to the wall again. Kuroo reached down and began to slide his hand under Suga’s shirt while Suga squirmed at the touch. “Please don’t struggle, I promise you this will be fun. Just enjoy it, Suga.” Kuroo said quietly as he slowly dragged his hand down Suga’s side until it landed on his waist. Kuroo moved his hand slowly until he began to slide it under the edge of Suga’s pants. Suga protested again, but Kuroo still had his hand over Suga’s mouth. Kuroo smiled and began to pull Suga’s pants down with one hand while muffling Suga’s protests with the other. 

_ “Please don’t let this be happening,”  _ Suga begged in his mind as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore what was happening once more.  _ “Please… please. Someone, please save me. Please, Daichi, anyone. Please.” _ Suga’s tears flowed more freely as Kuroo continued. Suga kept his eyes shut as he felt his body start to react to Kuroo’s touch involuntarily. He felt disgusted with himself that he was reacting this way. He knew it was natural, but still, how could he respond like this? Kuroo smirked as he started to touch more intimate places. 

“You can’t hide how much you are enjoying this,” Kuroo whispered. Suga ignored his words and tried to imagine that he was safe and not where he currently was. 

“Suga?!” Someone called. Suga’s eyes popped open, and he screamed into Kuroo’s hand. 

“Be quiet!” Kuroo whispered angrily, as he used his other hand to grip Suga’s throat, strangling any more attempts at a cry for help. Suga felt as if his head was going to explode as the minutes drew on. Kuroo waited to see if the voice was coming to them, but they seemed to be walking further away, still calling for Suga. Kuroo slowly pulled his hand away from Suga’s throat and smirked again. “Now, where were we?” He asked before continuing. Suga had had enough. He pushed against Kuroo with all his strength. He managed to surprise Kuroo, causing him to stumble back a few steps, his hand falling away from Suga’s mouth. 

“Help!!” Suga screamed as loudly as he could, hoping the other person was still around. Kuroo rushed forward and covered Suga’s mouth again. He pushed Suga to the ground and straddled him. 

“Guess I will have to speed things up since you alerted whoever that was to where we are,” Kuroo growled. He undid his pants, and Suga screamed into his hand quite loudly. 

“Suga? Suga?!” The voice rang out again. Suga’s eyes widened as he realized who it was. 

_ “Daichi!!”  _ Suga thought as some relief coursed through him. He struggled for a second and managed to pull his hands out from under Kuroo’s legs and shove Kuroo off of him again. 

“Daichi! Help!!” Suga screamed as Kuroo grabbed him again before he could stand. Daichi turned the corner and stopped in front of the alley. He stood there for a moment, taking in the scene before him. 

“Get away from Suga! Now!” Daichi screamed, anger very present on his face. Kuroo smirked and straddled Suga again. He pinned Suga’s arms and looked up at Daichi.

“I just wanted to see why you liked him so much… and let me just say… he is extraordinarily beautiful. You tend to like the pretty ones, don’t you, Dai?” Kuroo purred before leaning down and kissing Suga again. Suga pressed his lips tightly together and struggled to get Kuroo off of him. Suddenly Kuroo has ripped away from Suga and thrown to the side. 

“I said, get away from him,” Daichi growled. He punched Kuroo continuously until he was unconscious. 

“Daichi!” Suga said, trying to get Daichi’s attention. Daichi didn’t hear him and continued to punch Kuroo. “Dai!” Suga screamed even louder. This got Daichi’s attention and made him look at Suga. His face, which was contorted in anger, suddenly softened and was filled with concern. 

“Suga. Are you ok? I am so sorry. I should have stayed with you and not left early. I could have stopped this from happening. I…” Daichi rambled. 

“Daichi…” Suga whispered, shaking as everything hit him. Daichi moved closer and opened his arms. Suga moved into Daichi’s embrace and started sobbing. 

“It’s ok. It’s over. I’m here now. I’m so sorry, Suga.” Daichi whispered before kissing Suga’s head. “I am so sorry…” Daichi continued to hold Suga until the police began to arrive. Someone nearby had heard the screaming and called it in. The police took Suga’s statement, treated his wounds, and then escorted him home. Daichi walked Suga to his door and then began to leave to head home himself. Suga grabbed Daichi’s wrist. 

“Wait…” Suga whispered. Daichi turned to look at him. “I… I don’t want to be alone… can you stay over?” Suga mumbled. Daichi nodded and put his arm around Suga’s shoulders to hold him close as they went inside. 


	10. Forced Out of the Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets never end well... especially when someone reveals them for you. But... is this secret embarrassing or is it just difficult to address?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I know I have a lot of fics in the work but I am trying to manage school on top of writing so for now I am just writing one shots that I can do in about a day.  
> Normally you know these Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompts to be very VERY angsty.... but I wanted to try something a tad bit different. My girlfriend recently tried to convince me that Fluff can work with angst... I don't agree. I tried that with this chapter but I'm not sure it really works but I already wrote it and it is lowkey cute... so here we go. Enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Forced Out of the Closet
> 
> \- Zim (Pidge)

Kenma was always quiet. No one ever really knew what he was thinking, not even his best friend, Kuroo. Kenma always kept important things to himself. That was the one thing that Kuroo hated most. Kenma would never tell him if something was wrong, but Kuroo could always tell when something was off, and recently Kuroo has begun to notice that something was wrong. Kenma knew it was getting worse. He knew that he probably couldn’t hide it for much longer. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest any time he saw Kuroo. It got so bad during the training camp that Kenma thought he needed to tell someone, but who could he trust, besides Kuroo, he didn’t have many friends. He hit a breaking point in the middle of a game. He set to Kuroo and watched as he made the attack, landing them another point. Kenma noticed that Kuroo’s muscles looked terrific when he jumped, and then it hit him. His heart hurt. Kenma felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He started crying in the middle of the game, and Hinata was the first to notice. 

“Kenma?” He asked from the other side of the net. Kuroo turned to look at Kenma, having heard Hinata’s concern. Kuroo saw Kenma’s tears. 

“Hey! Time out!!” Kuroo called. The referee called a timeout, and Kuroo walked over to Kenma. “Hey, Kenma, are you ok?” Kuroo asked quietly as he shielded Kenma from prying eyes and made people give them some space. Kenma just looked at Kuroo before running off to the locker room. Kuroo began to run off after him, but Hinata darted ahead first and locked the door as he entered the locker room. 

“Kenma?” Hinata asked as he looked through the locker room for him. “Kenma, are you ok? You aren’t injured, are you?” He asked as he continued to search. Kenma sat quietly in the back corner and didn’t say anything until Hinata walked up to him. “What’s wrong? I’ll try to fix it if I can… well, I can’t do much, but I want to help! We are friends, after all.” Hinata said, his normal cheeriness reappearing overtop of the concern that he still had for Kenma. 

“I can’t take it anymore…” Kenma whispered. Hinata’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Take what? Is someone mean to you?” He asked, getting more serious now. Kenma shook his head. 

“It’s… can I trust you?” Kenma mumbled. 

“Of course! I’m your friend!” Hinata said quickly. Kenma took a deep breath. 

“I like Kuroo… but I’m too scared to say anything to him because I don’t want to lose him.” He mumbled. 

“But it’s hurting you to keep it a secret… right? That’s why you’re crying.” Hinata asked. 

“It is, but I don’t want Kuroo to hate me. I mean, girls are confessing to him every day.” 

“Well… does he turn them down?” Hinata asked after a moment of thinking. 

“Yes, but he’s always flattered, and he blushes, and I think he’s straight,” Kenma whispered. 

“Well, how do you know that? He could be flattered because someone is confessing to him, and he could be blushing because it’s embarrassing. He hasn’t ever accepted a confession, so maybe he isn’t straight. I mean, this happened with Suga and Daichi! The girls kept confessing to Suga, but finally, Daichi confessed too, and now they’re dating. You just need to confess!” Hinata smiled. Kenma shook his head. 

“I-I can’t.” He mumbled. There was a small bang on the other side of the locker room. Kenma jumped and then looked at Hinata with panic in his eyes. “Someone else is in here!” He whispered. Hinata looked around and then ran to the other side of the locker room. He didn’t see anyone, but the door unlocked and opened. Hinata ran to catch whoever it was, but he was too slow. Kenma ran over to the door as well and looked out. Kuroo was standing nearby, trying to get into the locker room, but Oikawa was stopping him. 

“Oikawa. Let go of me. I need to check on Kenma.” Kuroo said frustratedly. 

“I need to tell you something!” Oikawa insisted. 

“Later! Iwaizumi! Come get Oikawa, please!” Kuroo yelled. 

“Iwa-chan! Don’t you dare interfere with love!!” Oikawa said. Kuroo’s face twisted into disgust. 

“Love? Please don’t tell me you are trying to confess. You’re not my type Oikawa… loud and annoying.” Kuroo spat, pushing Oikawa away from him. 

“No, I’m not confessing to anyone other than Iwa-chan; however, there is someone who would probably want to confess to you…” Oikawa said in a sing-songy manner. Hinata and Kenma stepped out of the locker room to get a better view of what was happening. Oikawa turned to face Kenma. “Isn’t that right, Kenma?” He smirked. Kenma’s face went pale, and he took a step back. Hinata got angry and ran at Oikawa. Daichi stepped in and pulled Hinata to the side to stop him from attacking Oikawa. 

“Kenma?” Kuroo questioned. He turned to look at Kenma, who was crying again. He was shaking his head, and he took a few steps back as if trying to hide. Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa.

“What the hell, Oikawa?!” Suga shouted. “You can’t say that! That’s so rude!” Daichi let go of Hinata, now realizing why Hinata wanted to punch Oikawa. Kuroo ignored the noise and focused on Kenma. 

“Kenma… are you… do you like…” Kuroo mumbled, not sure how to say what he wanted to say. Kenma felt his heart rate speed up, and more tears fell down his face. Hinata ran over to Kenma and led him back into the locker room. Kuroo tried to go after him again, but Daichi grabbed his arm. 

“He probably needs a minute,” Daichi said quietly. Kuroo ripped his arm from Daichi’s grip. 

“Let me go,” he growled before turning to Oikawa. “You’re lucky I am going to check on Kenma right now. Or else you would need to go to the hospital.” Kuroo spat at Oikawa before running into the locker room. Hinata had taken Kenma into the back corner where they were before. 

“Kenma…” Hinata said quietly. 

“He hates me,” Kenma mumbled through tears. “Kuroo won’t want to speak to me ever again.” 

“Kenma?” Kuroo called as he walked up. Hinata stood up and stood in front of Kenma. 

“Go away.” He said firmly. 

“No, I need to talk to Kenma.” Kuroo insisted. 

“Now isn’t the time. Go away!” Hinata repeated. Kuroo got frustrated. 

“I am trying to check up on him! I would die if anyone ever outed me like that, and it must be ten times worse for Kenma!!” Kuroo yelled. Kenma looked up. 

“Outed… you?” He whispered. Kuroo blinked. 

“Yeah… I’m gay.” He said quietly. Kenma felt relief wash over him. 

“So you…” Kenma began. 

“I like guys.” Kuroo finished. Kenma blinked back some tears. “Kenma… is what Oikawa said true?” Kuroo asked quietly. Kenma opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, so he nodded his head in response. “Oh, Kenma…” Kuroo said, sitting down. He sighed and covered his face. Kenma wasn’t sure how to gauge this reaction, but he didn’t think it was good. 

“D-do you not like me?” He asked, his anxiety getting the better of him. Kuroo’s head shot up, and he looked at Kenma. 

“No! I mean yes… I…” Kuroo sighed in frustration. “I like you, Kenma.” He assured him. Kenma shook his head. 

“You don’t have to lie. If you don’t like me, it’s ok. I’ll just leave.” Kenma mumbled while standing up. Kuroo stood and grabbed Kenma’s waist. He pulled him close and cupped Kenma’s face in his hands. 

“No, no, listen to me, Kenma. I like you a lot. I didn’t want to tell you for so long because I thought you were aromantic or something. You never showed any interest in guys or girls or anyone. I didn’t want to pressure you. I am so sorry that I never said anything until now. I should have said something sooner.” Kuroo mumbled. Kenma stared at Kuroo and started crying. “Oh, please don’t cry, kitten,” Kuroo whispered, trying to wipe Kenma’s tears away. The nickname only made Kenma cry more. Kuroo felt his heartbreak thinking that he upset Kenma. “Kitten, what’s wrong? Do you like me, or don’t you? I’m sorry if I upset you.” He whispered. Kenma shook his head and reached up to wipe away his tears. 

“No, I’m… I’m relieved.” Kenma whispered. Kuroo let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Can I ask something?” He mumbled. Kenma nodded. “Why did you start crying earlier?” 

“I couldn’t take holding it in anymore. I didn’t want to lose you if you didn’t feel the same way, but I had to tell someone. That’s when Hinata came after me, and I told him, but Oikawa overheard…” Kenma whispered, putting his face into Kuroo’s chest, still embarrassed about how Oikawa announced what he had heard. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma and, after a few minutes, pulled back. He lifted Kenma’s chin and leaned down, placing a kiss on Kenma’s lips. Kenma felt his heart swell, and he smiled. Kuroo pulled back from the kiss and saw the smile on Kenma’s face. 

“Let’s go out to see the others. I need to deal with Oikawa.” Kuroo mumbled. Kenma turned to look around for Hinata, but he had snuck out earlier to give Kuroo and Kenma some privacy. Kenma nodded, and Kuroo took his hand. “Come on, Kitten.” Kuroo smiled. Kenma’s cheeks flushed bright red, and he buried his face into Kuroo’s sleeve. Kuroo chuckled lightly, and they headed out of the locker room. Suga smiled when he saw them walk out, holding hands. 

“So…? Are you two dating?!” Tanaka asked loudly. Daichi smacked the back of Tanaka’s head, and Tanaka yelped before looking at him. “What? We all want to know!” he complained. 

“Don’t be rude. It’s their business.” Daichi said in his dad-voice. Tanaka nodded and stopped talking. 

“Yes, we are dating.” Kuroo laughed lightly. He let go of Kenma’s hand and walked up to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “I’m sure you understand, Iwaizumi, but I need to have a private chat with Oikawa,” Kuroo growled. Oikawa tried to turn and leave, but Iwaizumi gripped his arm. 

“Of course. Just don’t hurt him too much.” Iwaizumi said. 

“What!? Iwa-chan!! Why?!” Oikawa cried out as Kuroo dragged Oikawa out of the gym. 

“You shouldn’t have outed Kenma like that!” Iwaizumi screamed in response. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!! I swear, I am! I just like drama!! Iwa-chan!! Help!” Oikawa yelled, but Iwaizumi didn’t move. 

“Um… aren’t you scared that Kuroo will kill him?” Suga asked Iwaizumi. 

“Nah, he’ll be fine…” Iwaizumi assured him. Suga nodded and looked at Daichi, who was laughing. 

“Serves him right. Alright, everyone! Back to the game!” Daichi announced to the teams who got back into their places on the court. 


	11. Hostage Swap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai is taken by his past and the ADA goes to rescue him... or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> Yes yes I know I have been writing a lot more of Bad Things Happen Bingo and neglecting my other works but right now it is easier for me to write something that I can finish in about an hour or two. With normal chapters, I always worry that I will forget where I am trying to go in that chapter if I have to stop working on it. So for now, I will be working strictly on Bad Things Happen Bingo as it is easier at this time. 
> 
> I decided that this time I wanted to try to combine two prompts. I don't think it turned out too well however because I feel as it is a little rushed, plot-wise, but I tried nonetheless. 
> 
> I also went with a new fandom for this one... 
> 
> Prompts are: Hostage Video and Betrayal 
> 
> -Zim (Pidge)

Chuuya sighed as he walked towards Mori’s office. He hated getting called in out of nowhere. He knocked on the door and waited for Mori to allow him to enter. 

“Come in,” Mori called from inside. Chuuya opened the door and sighed again. 

“What do you need me fo…” Chuuya cut off as he looked up and spotted Dazai sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind the chair’s back. “What is this?” Chuuya asked, trying to cover his surprise and replace it with boredom as if this wasn’t affecting him. However, while Mori was speaking, Chuuya’s eyes looked Dazai over for any injuries. His heart was pounding hoping that he wouldn’t find any. There was a minor cut on Dazai’s face, but besides that, which was pretty normal, Dazai was perfectly fine. Chuuya focused back in on what Mori was saying. 

“...need you to make that video.” Mori finished. Chuuya blinked. 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He asked a little sheepishly. Mori rolled his eyes. 

“Since you lost interest halfway through what I was saying… I will sum it up for you. Please make a hostage video for the Armed Detective Agency using Dazai.” Mori stated clearly. Chuuya nodded and walked over to Dazai. He grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. He turned towards the door and started walking Dazai out. “Oh, and Chuuya! Please rough him up a bit before the video. I don’t want him to get out of this without any harm. He did turn on us after all… and he left you.” Mori commented before sitting down in his chair again. Chuuya blinked back some tears that threatened to spill upon hearing again that Dazai had left him. He shoved Dazai forward quite harshly, and soon they were out of Mori’s office. 

“Chuuya…” Dazai began. 

“Shut up.” Chuuya snapped. 

“What? I can’t-”   
“No! Stop talking. Now!” Chuuya interrupted angrily. Dazai was surprised by the sudden anger in Chuuya’s voice. Chuuya shoved Dazai into a nearby room and locked the door. Chuuya kept facing the door for a second. “I hate you…” He mumbled. 

“What?” Dazai asked, surprised. He never thought that he would hear that come from Chuuya. 

“I hate you,” Chuuya emphasized as he turned around to face Dazai. Dazai felt his heart stop for a moment. 

“W-why?” He said, trying to cover up the hurt. 

“You left me. You fucking left me!” Chuuya screamed. Dazai shook his head and started to reply, but Chuuya ran at him and attacked him. Dazai fell back from the force of the punch. 

“Chuuya! I’m sorry!” Dazai called out, but Chuuya wouldn’t listen. He kept attacking Dazai until Dazai could barely stay conscious. He grabbed Dazai and lifted him to his feet. 

“Time to make this video,” Chuuya mumbled, pulling out a knife. He turned on a camera in the room and put the knife to Dazai’s throat. “Hello, Armed Detective Agency. We have something of yours… well, he may not be recognizable right now, but I can assure you that this is Dazai… now we would like something in exchange for him. So please contact us if you want him back. Oh, and do be quick about it. I cannot guarantee that he will survive much longer.” Chuuya said before cutting off the video and letting Dazai fall to the ground. A few moments later, Mori came in to get the video, and he paused to look at Dazai. 

“What did Dazai do to you to warrant this?” He asked half-jokingly. Chuuya shrugged. 

“As you said… he left me.” He said before leaning over to glare at Dazai. “Sometimes, dogs attack their masters.” Dazai looked away from Chuuya, who then turned to face Mori. “Let me know when they are coming to get him, yeah?” Mori nodded. “In the meantime. I want some privacy with Dazai, please.” He requested. Mori nodded again. 

“Just don’t damage him any more than you already have. We need him alive for now.” Mori said as he left. 

“No promises,” Chuuya smirked as the door closed. 

Hours went by before Mori finally came back and told Chuuya that the Armed Detective Agency would be coming to collect Dazai in 30 minutes. 

“I wish I had a little more notice but thank you for the time I had. I missed him.” Chuuya smiled. Mori rolled his eyes and left. Chuuya walked over and stood Dazai up. “Time to get going.” He said, dragging Dazai to the door. Dazai didn’t even try to fight as he was taken out of the room and towards a nearby warehouse where the meetup was going to occur. Chuuya arrived moments before the meetup time. Soon Atsushi and Kunikida walked in. 

“Dazai!” Atsushi cried out when he saw Dazai’s injuries. Chuuya rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, calm down, Atsushi. He’s fine. He won’t die… not yet, at least. Do you have what we requested?” He asked. Kunikida nodded and threw a package at Chuuya. Chuuya caught it and then started to let go of Dazai. Atsushi walked forward to help Dazai, but as he did so, Port Mafia members surrounded them. Akutagawa walked in, dragging Junichiro and Kenji into the building. Chuuya was very confused as some Port Mafia members then ran over to Dazai and began to take care of his wounds. 

“Backup is taken care of. Oh, hello, weretiger.” Akutagawa smirked as he walked over to him. Mori walked in and checked on Dazai. After a moment, he helped Dazai stand up. 

“Thank you for your help, Dazai. My apologies for what Chuuya did to you.” Mori said. Dazai smirked. 

“Oh, I plan on returning it all to him… later.” He practically purred. Chuuya blushed and looked away. 

“You turned on us?!” Atsushi screamed at Dazai. Dazai turned to look at him. 

“Money is money, Atsushi. I have a large tab at the cafe… and you have a high price on your head. Mori came to me and offered my old position back… I couldn’t resist.” He explained as the Port Mafia members started to restrain all of the ADA agents. The Port Mafia began to push the ADA agents towards a nearby van. Kunikida stared at Dazai. 

“How could you? How could you betray us?” He mumbled. Dazai turned away from them as the ADA agents were taken away. 

“I need some time, Mori. Do not bother me for a few days. Come on, Chuuya.” Dazai said as he started walking away. 

“I don’t take orders from you!” Chuuya yelled. 

“You want to piss me off more?!” Dazai screamed as he turned to face Chuuya. Chuuya flinched and then followed Dazai out of the warehouse. Dazai started to regret what he just did when he stepped out of the building, but it was too late to turn back now. He knew that even if he broke them out, they would never forgive him for betraying them, and he doesn’t want four pissed off agents after him, so it was best to leave them to the Port Mafia’s wishes. He just hoped that whatever the Port Mafia decided to do would be quick and painless… but this is the Port Mafia, so he knew that hope was fruitless. 


End file.
